With the development of technology, a braking force distribution method for multiple marshalling train compartments gets more and more attention.
In the conventional art, axle loads of a part of moving axles of the multiple marshalling train compartments decrease due to the impact of axle load transfer, thereby resulting in the problem that an adhesion utilization rate of a train decreases and a total braking force is not sufficiently utilized.
Therefore, the technical problem to be solved by those skilled in the art is how to optimize the adhesion utilization to utilize the total braking force most sufficiently.